


I Still Love You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “This could complicate things.”





	I Still Love You

Danny and Ethan ran into the apartment, laughing loudly and soaking wet from having to run from Danny’s car to his apartment while it raining. Danny shivered and closed the door, pulling his shirt off. “We should get clean clothes on, I’ll let you borrow something and you can use the dryer.”

 

Ethan couldn’t help but to stare at his ex-boyfriend’s chest for a moment before shaking his head. “I should probably head back to my place.”

 

“Nonsense,” Danny said as he made his way to the bedroom. “I don’t care if you have werewolf senses, you’re not driving your bike in this storm.” He came back out a few minutes later with dry clothes on and handed a pair of pants and a shirt to Ethan. “These should fit you.”

 

“Thank you,” Ethan said. He got dressed and made his way back out to the front room to see Danny was standing by a bookcase filled with movies.

 

“Internet is out so no Netflix,” Danny said, looking up at Ethan. “Anything you want to watch?”

 

Ethan just shrugged. “Put on whatever. I don’t watch movies much anyways.“

 

Danny plucked a movie from the shelf and popped it in before taking a seat next to Ethan on the couch. “Popcorn?”

 

Ethan shook his head. “No, that dinner was pretty filling. Where’s Jackson?”

 

“Said he needed to get laid so he’s most likely not going to be back tonight,” Danny replied. “Remember this movie?”

 

Ethan looked at the screen and smiled softly. “I took you to see this in high school.”

 

Danny nodded. “It was such a terrible movie, and yet I couldn’t stop laughing.” He hit play and leaned back against the couch. “Thank you for coming out tonight. I had fun.” He set his hand on Ethan’s knee and Ethan felt his heart skip a beat.

 

Hesitantly, Ethan rested his hand over Danny’s and smiled again. “Me too.”

 

They started to watch the movie, about halfway through, Danny started to drift off. He leaned against Ethan, his eyes closing. Ethan couldn’t help but to wrap an arm around the other man as he watched the couple on screen kiss. He had missed this, being around Danny, even if they were only friends.

 

He gave a soft sigh. Even though they reconnected months ago, Danny had been in a relationship and Ethan had been reluctant to get close to him again. Danny had since broken up with the man he was seeing, but Ethan was too scared to make a move. While his feelings had never faded, he didn’t know how Danny felt about him.

 

When the movie ended, Ethan turned it off and carefully picked Danny up, carrying him to bed. As he laid him down and started to walk away, Danny began to stir and reached out to grab Ethan’s arm.

 

“Stay,” Danny whispered.

 

Ethan stood there for a long moment, part of him wanting to running away and part of him wanting nothing more than to lay on the bed next to Danny. Danny tugged at his arm and Ethan made his decision. “I can sleep on the couch,” He said, even as he laid down. “or Jackson’s room since he’s not coming back tonight.”

 

“My bed is big enough for both of us,” Danny said, scooting closer to Ethan. He wrapped an arm around the man’s waist. Their faces were inches apart, the moonlight streaming through the window illuminating Danny’s face and Ethan couldn’t help but to think of how beautiful he looked. “Do you not want to be here?”

 

“There’s nothing I want more,” Ethan replied and he watched a smile grow on Danny’s face. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. “This could complicate things.”

 

A hand touched his face and he opened his eyes to see Danny looking at him with concern. “What makes you say that?”

 

“I still love you.”

 

It had slipped out before he had even realized it and Danny looked as shocked as Ethan felt. His heart started to race and he began to pull away, ready to apologize and bolt, but Danny’s wrapped his arm around him again and suddenly there was a pair of lips on his own, kissing him. Ethan was frozen for a long moment before he was kissing him back.

 

After a few minutes, Danny pulled back and looked at Ethan with a smiled. “I still love you too.”


End file.
